This invention concerns imitation coal.
The use of imitation coal pellets or lumps in open domestic firegrates is well known. A heap of the pellets or lumps is arranged in the firegrate, and gas flames are played thereon from below. The gas flames not only heat the imitation coal pellets and lumps, so that the latter radiate heat, but also flicker above the pellets or lumps and contribute significantly to achieving the appearance of a traditional open-grate coal fire.
In the known proposals, the imitation coal pellets or lumps have generally been of cement and/or concrete. Therefore, they are heavy. Furthermore, they have a substantial heat-absorbing capacity, and take up a considerable amount of heat before reaching a temperature at which their radiation is perceptible. However, adequate radiation has rarely been achievable, and open-grated fireplaces employing such imitation coal pellets or lumps have generally been regarded as being of decorative utillity rather than being effective heating appliances.